Approximately 5000 men have been examined to date in this third cycle. Analyses of Second Cycle data reveal similar risk factors exist in Puerto Ricans as in Framingham men, although the incidence of coronary heart disease is lower in Puerto Ricans. Previous work conducted under Contract No. PH-43-63-620.